lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
* New Year's Eve - Sera de Anio Nuevo ** Per la sera mesma, "la sera de anio nova" es bon, o simple "la sera de anio". Alga linguas dise "sera de San Silvestro", ma acel nom no es bon conoseda estra la paises cual usa lo. Me ia sujesta resente "posdia de natal" per 26 desembre; cisa "predia de anio" conveni per nomi la intera de 31 desembre. Serta "dia de anio nova" es bon per "New Year's Day". E bon anio nova a tu! Simon * Neapolitan - Napolitan o napulitan, dependente de si on nomi la site Napoli o Napuli. La site es nomida Napoli en italian e Napule in neapolitan. En la Vicipedia on ave ja articles usante la parola "Napoli". ** Si, "Napoli". La ajetivo es "napolan". Simon * Cheondoism/Chondoism - txondoisme ** "Txondogio" es cisa preferable, ma "txondoisme" es ance posible en mea opina. Simon *** -gyo en corean es la mesma ca -isme. --Chabi (talk) 21:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) **** Si, ma multe linguas reteni -gyo en esta parola. An tal, multe usa ance -isme, e pos plu pensa, me acorda per "txondoisme". Simon * key performance indicator ** indicador xef de funsiona * Crown Colony ** Colonia de la corona brites. Simon * Stevens' hand-picked successor ** La seguor spesial elejeda de Stevens (o "par Stevens" si Stevens mesma ia eleje sua seguor). Simon * one-party state ** Sistem unipartital (nos ave ja "multipartital"). Simon * successively ** En serie. En alga frases, on pote usa "la un pos la otra" o simil. Simon * Krio: crio → creol fundida sur la engles parlada par sirca 500 000 persones en Siera Leon. ** Si. Simon * bauxite: bauxita ** Si. Simon * Como on ta tradui "deposit" en "has one of the world's largest deposits of rutile"? ** Deponeda. Simon * rutile ** Me sujesta "rutilo". Simon * World Wildlife Fund ** "World Wildlife Fund" es un nom vea; la nom corente es "World Wide Fund for Nature", e cuando me ia scrive sur lo en Aora Oji, me ia usa "Funda Mundal de Natur". Simon * Guinean forest-savanna mosaic ecoregion ** La ecorejion Mosaica de Foresta e Savana Ginean. Simon * The coast has areas of low-lying Guinean mangroves swamp ** La semantica de esta frase es pico strana: "the Guinean Mangroves" es la nom propre de acel rejion, e on no pote dise bon ce la costa "ave areas de" un nom propre. Donce me sujesta: "La costa ave un rejion basa e pantanosa, nomida la Rizoforas Ginean." Simon * harmattan - harmatan: un venta seca e polvosa cual venta?/sofla? de la Sahara sur la costa atlantica de Africa Ueste en desembre, janero e febrero, esente un venta calda en alga areas e un venta fria en otras. ** Si. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Turanism ** turanisme. Simon * Pan-Turkism ** panturcisme. Simon * Vajrayana * Mahayana * Theravāda ** Longo la regulas per transcrive sanscrito, los es la mesma en elefen. On no nesesa la sinieta longa sur la "ā". Simon * creolistics - creolistica: la ramo de linguistica cual studia la lingual creol e sua leteratures. ** Serta. Simon * Sin on nomi esta macaron, como nos nomi esta? --Chabi (talk) 09:14, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta ce ambos es "macaron", e cuando nesesada, on ta distingui la macaron de coco e la macaron franses. Simon * Yukon apare definida como "un provinse de Canada norde-ueste, bordante Alaska", ma en Wikipedia on dise ce lo es un teritorio. ** Grasias. Me ia coreti la era. Simon Esce on sutrae Mondeza, Category:Glisa, Isolefen? *Me no oposa sutrae los: los ave no importa per persones otra ca sua autor. Simon * Andalusian - andalu?, andalus? (esp. andaluz. fr. andalou, it. andaluso, pt. andaluz, en la dialeto es nomida "andalú") ** Me pensa ce "andalus" es plu clar, e lo ave la asentua a la silaba coreta. Simon * Caló - zincalo? nomida zincaló para sua parlores ** Internasional, lo es nomida "calo", an tal. Simon * Astur-leonese - asturian-leones ** Me pensa ce "asturleones" (sin ifen) es plu bon. Simon * Ribagorçan dialect - Ribagorsan ** Si. Simon * dialetto algherese - dialeto algeres ** Si. Simon * Picard - picarde (como en normande) ** Si. Simon * Anglo-Norman language - lingua anglo-normande ** Si, ma sin ifen. Simon * Catharism - catarisme ** Si. Simon * cathar - catar(o)? ** Si, "cataro", de "catharus" en latina. Simon * Albigensian - albiges (como en esp., fr., pt., cat.) ** La nom de la loca es "Albi", ma "alban", "albes" no ta es sufisinte clar. Probable nos debe scrive la G como J, donce "albijes" per la ajetivo; la persones es "albijeses". Simon * Ecclesiastical - eglesal? ** Si. Simon * arbitrary numbers - numeros acaso? numeros caprisal? Cisa on debe ajunta arbitrari con la sinifia tecnical? (Lo es per esta frase |The quadratic formula, which is the solution to the quadratic equation ax^2+bx+c=0 where a\neq0 . Here the symbols a,b,c represent arbitrary numbers, and x is a variable which represents the solution of the equation.) ** "Cualce numeros" redona bon esta sinifia, en mea opina. Simon * Interregnum ** Interena. Simon * Me no sabe como tradui Renaud de Montauban ''car la nom ''Montauban es scriveda en italian como '' Montalbano'' e Montalbán en espaniol. En la eda medieval, la obras leteratural ia es traduida a la linguas romanica diferente e adatada a cada lingua. Como nos pote adata lo? Cisa Montalbano o '' Montalban''? O cisa nos lasa la titulo como la orijinal en franses? Con La Canta de Roland nos ia lasa la nom en franses, car la testo orijinal es franses. Cual nos fa asi? Chabi (talk) 10:02, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta reteni la nom franses, estra cuando nos refere spesifante a la carater corespondente en un de la traduis. Simon * On ave Comunia Valensia per Comunidad Valenciana, como on ta tradui "Comunidad de Madrid"? Seguente cual tu ia dise a ante: :Me acorda. Per la provinse, la forma coreta es sin "de", "Provinsia Valensia", car "Valensia" e la provinse es la mesma cosa. La un no parteni a la otra, como "de" ta sujesta. esce on tradui lo como "Comunia Madrid"? ** Si, "Comunia Madrid". "Madrid" mesma es la nom de la rejion (ance de la site, natural). Alternativa, on pote razona ce la comunia parteni a la site, e dise "Comunia de Madrid", "Comunia de Valensia", etc. Ma "Comunia Madrid" acorda plu con la sistem per otra tal nomes jeografial. Simon Como on dise Barcelona en elefen? Barcelona o Barselona? Si on scrive Barcelona, on ta leje "Barkelona" o "Barselona"? --Chabi (talk) 12:57, January 29, 2019 (UTC) * Me ta scrive "Barselona", car lo es un site major, bon conoseda estra Espania e Catalunia. Si algun ta scrive "Barcelona", me ta leje "Barselona" (o cisa "Barθelona"), regardante lo como un nom stranjer. Nos trata ja "Valensia" en la mesma modo (en la punto presedente asi). Simon On scrive Munisipas de la provinse Barcelona o Munisipas de la Provinse Barcelona (la pe es grande o peti?). *Probable "Munisipas de Provinse Barcelona", car la nom de la provinse es "Provinse Barselona". Ma si tu prefere ce la nom es mera "Barselona", e ce "la provinse" es mera un descrive introduinte ("la provinse Barselona"), alora scrive "Munisipas de la provinse Barselona". Simon * On Nos scrive Munisipas de Comunia Madrid o Munisipas de la Comunia Madrid? (Me crede ce la prima es coreta, ma me vole sabe tua opina). ** La prima, en mea opina. "Comunia Madrid" es como "Monte Everest", "Re Jorj", "Senior Trump" e otras. An tal, nos dise "la Rio Seine", donce nos no es intera coerente a la prinsipe, regretable. Simon * On Nos scrive "Gera Interna Xines" o "Gera interna xines"? ** Me no sabe sur "on", ma me ta scrive "Gera Interna Xines", como "Gera Mundal Du" e "Revolui Industrial". Los es nomes propre cual conteni plu ca un parola. Los difere de titulos de obras (arte, libros, filmas, etc), cual me ta scrive con un letera major a sola la parola prima (e a cualce nomes propre presente en la titulo, natural). Simon * diminutive ** Per la terma tecnical de linguistica, usa "diminutiva". Per la ajetivo comun, "miniatur". Simon * Associative, commutative and distributive property --Chabi (talk) 18:57, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ** (Cualias de) asosiablia, distribuablia e intercambiablia. Simon * Me no crede ce tradui "Hispanic" como "latina" es un bon idea. La usa the "Latin America" ia comensa cuando Frans ia volve concista Mexico e ia vole intende ce "ambos ia es poplas latina". La poplas de America Sude e America Sentral no parla latina, ma espaniol e portuges (en ajunta a otra linguas); e ambos linguas es linguas "Hispanic" (de la antica Hispania). Per esta me crede ce on ta debe usa otra terma. --Chabi (talk) 09:01, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ** Me acorda. "Hispanic" refere a persones ci parla espaniol como sua lingua propre. "America Hispanica" es sola un parte de "America Latina", cual inclui ance Brasil, per esemplo. La parola "hispanica" es relativa internasional, ma me no es serta esce nos debe spele lo con o sin la "h" en elefen. Simon Verbos - Como nos dise en elefen? * I go - Me vade * I went - Me ia vade * I am going - Me es vadente * I have gone * I will go - Me va vade * I will have gone * I was going - Me ia es vadente * I had gone * I will be going * I have been going * I had been going * I will have been going * Esta bon demanda no ave un responde fasil. La sistemes verbal de engles e elefen es sistemes multe diferente, e on no pote declara mera ce esta forma en engles coresponde sempre a acel forma en elefen. ** La tempos continuante en engles (cual conteni "-ing", pe: "I am going") pote es espresada con "es -nte", ma plu comun nos usa la forma simple, pe: "me vade". "Me ia es vadente" per "I was going" es probable la plu comun e usosa de la tempos continuante en elefen, car lo permete dise "me ia es vadente longo la via cuando un avia ia perxi se sur mea testa" (presentante un ata corta como un punto en un ata plu longa, cuando on nara un raconta). E "I am going to the the bank tomorrow" es "me va vade a la banco doman", car engles usa frecuente la tempo presente cuando la sinifia es vera futur. (On pote omete "va" en tal frases, ma personal me prefere la claria de inclui lo.) Simon ** Per tradui "I have gone", la plu comun on dise simple "me ia vade". Simil, "I have lost my pen" es simple "me ia perde mea pen", e "I see it has been raining again" es "me vide ce lo ia pluve denova". En alga casos on ajunta "ja" per asentua ce on refere a un state presente cual resulta de atas pasada: "I have gone to the lake three times" pote es "me ia vade a la lago a tre veses" o "me ia vade ja a la lago a tre veses". E engles usa "have" ance en frases como "I have been living here for five years", do un situa pasada continua ancora en la presente, e en tal casos elefen usa la tempo presente con "ja": "me abita ja asi tra sinco anios". Simon ** "I will have gone" apare comun sola en frases con "if" o "when" como "if you visit me tomorrow, I will have gone to the bank and will be able to pay you": "si tu (va) visita me doman, me va vade ja a la banco e va pote paia a tu". Esta es un esemplo de un otra spesie de frase en cual elefen usa "ja": on refere a du atas, e "ja" indica ce un de los aveni plu temprana ca la otra. Simon ** Cuando on reporta la parla o pensa de algun ("el ia dise ce …", "nos ia crede ce …", "me ia teme ce …", etc), elefen usa sempre la tempo orijinal de la parla o pensa mesma. Engles ave un sistem multe plu complicada e confusante, e esta es la caso la plu comun en cual "I had gone" apare, en fato. Per esemplo, considera "she thought you had gone to the shops". Per tradui lo a elefen, considera la frase cual el ia pensa, cuando el ia pensa lo: "you have gone to the shops" / "tu ia vade a la botecas" – donce en elefen, nos dise simple "el ia crede ce tu ia vade a la botecas". Simil, "she thought you would go to the shops" es un reporta de la pensa "you will go the shops" / "tu va vade a la botecas", e nos dise "el ia crede ce tu va vade a la botecas". (Esta usa de "would" ave no relata con la usa en frases ipotesal como "if I was a rich man, I would never have to work again", per cual nos usa "ta" en elefen.) Simon * Mercantilism - mercantilisme? comersialisme? ** Per la teoria istorial de governa, "mercantilisme" es un bon nom tecnical. Per la sinifia plu jeneral, "comersialisme" es ance bon. Simon * Como nos pote difere entre om e fem con la pronombre "el"? Esce lo esiste otra pronom per "she" o nos sola ave "el" per ambos? Me ia vide en la gramatica ce "Alga parlores usa elo e ela, parolas nonofisial, per refere a un person mas e un person fema cuando ambos es presente en la situa". Esce on ta pote usa esta de forma jeneral? ** Si, nos pote usa "elo" e "ela" – los es en la disionario primida. Ma nota la avisa acompaniante: On usa normal '''el', egal per un mas o un fema. Elo es multe rara, ma on pote usa lo per claria e stilo si, per esemplo, on nara un conversa entre un om (elo) e un fem (ela).'' No usa "ela" e "elo" cuando "el" sufisi, pd: en la majoria vasta de casos. Simon * Scientific notation - representa siensal? ** Si. Simon * abducens nucleus - nucleo aducente * abducens nerve - nervio aducente ** No, nos ave "deduador" e "aduador" per la musculos "abductor" e "adductor", donce nos debe usa termas simil asi: "nucleo deduinte". Simon * agnosia - agnosia ** Si. Simon * analgesia - analjesia ** Como un terma tecnical, si, ma "paradole" es plu fasil per comprende en linguaje comun. Simon * floating exchange rate system ** "Exchange rate" es "taso de intercambia", donce me sujesta "(sistem de) taso flutuante de intercambia". O "flexable" en loca de "flutuante", si tu prefere. Simon * foreign exchange bureaux ** Un espresa rara en engles; los es comun nomida "currency exchanges" o "bureaux de change". Per acel nos ave ja "ofisias de intercambia". Simon * internationally linked automated teller machines - automata de banco liada internasional? ** Si, o cisa "automatas de banco con lia internasional", cual evita la problem de "banco liada". (La automatas es liada, no la bancos.) ~~ * privatisation - privati? ** Si, ajuntada. Simon Como me ta pote tradui "settled communities" en la frase These settled communities permitted humans to observe and experiment with plants to learn how they grew and developed. * La idea es ce la comunias ia sesa vaga como nomadas e ia abita permanente en locas. Me sujesta: "comunias nonomada" o "comunias no plu nomada". Simon ** Oce, grasias. Nomes mitolojial * Acheron (fr Achéron, it Acheronte, es/pt Aqueronte) Aceron/Aceronte?, un del sinco rios de enferno ** Aceronte, seguente la forma genitiva en latina e elinica. Simon * Lethe - Lete, un del sinco rios de enferno * Cocytus - Cocito, un del sinco rios de enferno * Phlegethon - Flegeton/Flegetonte (como con Aceron/Aceronte, ES/IT/PT ave la fini en -NTE), un del sinco rios de enferno ** Flegetonte. Simon * Bacchus - Baco/Bacco, dio roman de vino, plaser sesal e veria ** Probable lo debe es Baco, an si acel aspeta alga strana. On va deveni abituada a lo Simon * Bellona -Belona/Bellona, diva de gera ** Belona. Simon * Bubona - Bubona, diva roman de boves * Concordia - Concordia, diva roman de acorda, comprende e armonia sposal * Europa - Europa, prinsesa fenisia saisida e portada a Criti par Zeus * Fama - Fama, diva roman de fama e rumor * Flamen - flamen, un prete de la relijio roman antica ci ia es asiniada a un de la des-sinco divines con culto ofisial en la Republica Roman. * Gratiae - Grasias, divas roman de encanta, belia, natur, creosia umana e fertilia * Jason - Jason, gidor de la argonautes, ci ia viaja per reprende la Lana Oro de Colcis distante ** Iason, car lo ave tre silabas en latina e elinica, pd: la letera prima es un vocal plen, no un semivocal. Simon * Minos - Minos/Mino?, re mital de Criti, fio de Zeus e Europa. ** Minos, car la O es longa: esta no es la coda normal "-os". Simon * Oceanid - Oceanides, cualce de la nimfas marin, fias de Oseano e Tetis ** En la Eneida, me usa -ida per tal nomes, donce "oceanidas". Oseano → Oceano, car lo es un nom elinica. Simon * Selene - Selene, diva elinica de la luna * Sisyphus - Sisifo, figur del mitolojia elinica ci ia debe rola un rocon a la apico de un monte, e cuando el es cuasi arivante, la rocon cade e el debe comensa denova * Tantalus - Tantalo, re frigian, condenada a resta en Tartato, sumerjeda asta la mento, con ramos con fruta colgante sur sua testa; sempre cuando el ia atenta come o bebe, la acua e fruta ia retrosede de sua ateni * Tartarus - Tartaro, un parte oscur de la rena de Hades, reservada a la condenas e malvolentes, como la titanes. * Theseus - Teseo, eroe elinica antica conoseda par vinse la minotauro en la labirinto de Criti * Tota sur cual me no ia comenta es coreta. La regulas per esta nomes es alga difisil e no completa coerente. Me pensa ce nos debe es gidada par la usa en la linguas romanica. Cuando la romanicas difere entre se, ta ce nos segue la majoria. Simon * Amalthea - Amaltea, la madre tempora adotante de Zeus plu notada, frecuente representada como la capra ci ia teti la dio-enfante en un cava en un monte. * Anchises - Ancise, la padre de Enea * Andromache - Andromaca, la sposa de Hector * Asphodel Meadows - Prados Asfodel, loca en la enferno do la spiritos comun ia vade pos mori. ** Prados de Asfodelos. "Asfodelo" es un nom de planta, ja en nosa disionario. Simon * Centaro - Sentauro un esente mitolojial con corpo de cavalo e testa de umana * Chiron - Ciron, un sentauro vea e saja ci ia es mestre de Acile * Circe - Circe (EL Κίρκη), encantor fem ci ia converti la omes de Odiseo en porcos. * Clytemnestra - Clitemnestra, sposa de Agamemnon e rea de Micena???, vide a su) * Danae - Danae, fia de la re Acrisio de Argo e de Euridice, madre de Perseo. * Dardanus - Dardano, fio de Zeus e Electra e fundor de la site de Dardano, a pede de la Monte Ida. * Dido - Dido, fundor e prima rea de Cartago. El ia enama de Enea cuando el ariva a la site. * Electra/Eletra? (EL Ἠλέκτρα), fia de la re Agamemnon e la rea Clitemnestra, prinsesa de Argo. ** Me prefere "Electra". Simon * Hector - Hector, eroe troian matada par Acile en la gera de Troia. * Laomedon - Laomedonte (ES Laomedonte, FR Laomédon, IT Laomedonte, PT Laomedonte) re troian fio de Ilo e Euridice * Mount Ida - Monte Ida 1. Monte santa en Criti, do Zeus ia es ascondeda de sua padre Crono. 2. Monte santa prosima a Troia do Ganimede ia es saisida par Zeus. * Mycenae - ??? (EL Μυκῆναι o Μυκήνη, FR Mycènes, IT Micene, ES Micenas, PT Micenas), site elinica antica, situada en la Peloponeso. ** Lo es comun plural en elinica, ma ance singular (Μυκήνη). La plural ta es multe nonaidosa en elefen, donce me sujesta "Micene". Simon * Myrmidon - mirmidon, un de la tribus ci ia acompania Acile, sua re, a la gera de Troia. * Orestes - Oreste (ES Orestes, PT Orestes, FR Oreste, IT Oreste) fio de Clitemnestra e Agamemnon. * Perseus - Perseo, geror mitolojial elinica ci ia mata Medusa destestinte el. Fio de Zeus e Danae. * Scamander/Skamandros/Xanthos - Scamandro? (EL Σκάμανδρος), rio prosima a la site de Troia, ci ia luta junta a la troianes en la gera. ** Scamandro/Xanto. Simon * Tros - Tros, la fundor de la site de Troia. * Acamas - Acamante, fio de Fedra e Teseo, un de la elinicas ci ia es a en la cavalo de Troia. * Cassandra/Kassandra - Casandra (EL Κασσάνδρα/Κασάνδρα), fia de la re Priamo e la rea Hecuba de Troia. El ia es maldiseda a dise presides cual nun crede. * Phaedra - Fedra, fio de Minos e Pasifae, soror de Ariadna. El ia es saisida par Teseo pos el ia abandona sua soror. * Numen - Numen * Rhea Silvia - Rea Silvia, madre mital de Romulo e Remo, ci ia fundi Roma. * Acaste - Acaste, (EL Ακαστη) un de la oceanidas. El ia es entre la acompaniores de Persefone en Sisilia cuando el ia es saisida par Hades. * Admete - Admete (EL Ἀδμήτη) un de la oceanidas. El ia es entre la acompaniores de Persefone en Sisilia cuando el ia es saisida par Hades. * Nereid - Nereida, nimfas maral, la 50 fias de Nereo e Doris, * Doris - Doris, un oceanida, de ci la nom representa la recolie de la mar. Fia de Oceano e Tetis e sposa de Nereo. Si, a tota estas. Δωρίς es ance la nom de un rejion en Elas; per esta, la forma elefen es "Dorida". Simon * Cavalos fema de Diomede, ia es cuatro cavalos fema ci ia come carne umana, poseseda par Diomede, re de Tracia. Hercule ia debe porta los a la re Euristeo en sua labora oto. ** On no nesesa spesifa ce los es fema. "Cavalos de Diomede" sufisi, esata como en elinica (Διομήδους ἵπποι). Simon * Bove mas de Criti, bove mas de cual Pasifae ia enama e con ci ia ave como fio la Minotauro. Hercule ia deve porta el viva a Euristeo en sua labora sete. ** Bove de Criti, un bove mas par cual Pasifae ia es enamada e ia pari la Minotauro. Hercule ia debe porta lo vivente a Euristeo en sua labora sete. Simon *** Perce on usa "par" asi? --Chabi (talk) 22:31, March 5, 2019 (UTC) * Leo de Nemea, un leo cual ia vive en Nemea e cual Hercule ia debe mata el en sua labora un. ** La parola es "leon", no "leo". "Live in a place" es "abita". Tu no nesesa "el" pos "mata" – la ojeto de "mata" es ja "cual". La modo normal de dise "first" es "prima". Per "labours of Hercules", me sujesta "taxes" o "lutas", cual es la sinifia de la parola usada en elinica (ἆθλοι). Simon * Typhon - Tifon, un serpente jigante e la esente plu matante de la mitolojia elinica. * Echidna - Ecidna, monstro dui-fema dui-serpente, cual ia abita solitar en un cava. El ia es la spos de Tifon e la madre de la plu de monstros. * Scylla - Scila, monstro cual ia abita en un canal streta de acua, a fas de Caribdis. * Charybdis - Caribdis/Caribde? (FR Charybde, IT Cariddi, ES Caribdis, PT Caríbdis) monstro maral, fia de Posedon e Gea * Oedipus - Edipo, re mital de Tebas/Teba?, ci ia vinse la sfinje, ia mata sua padre e ia sposi sua madre. * Bellerophon - Belerofonte, eroe mital conoseda par mata la cimera * Chimera - Cimera, un de la projenia de Tifon e Ecidna, monstro con testa de leon, corpo de capra e coda de dragon. * Pegasus - Pegaso, cavalo mital volante con alas, ci ia nase de la sangue de Medusa pos es destestida par Perseo. El ia es montada par Belerofonte cuando el ia mata la Cimera. * Cerberus - Cerbero, can de tre testas ci ia garda la entra a enferno * Aeacus - Eaco, re mital de la isola de Egina. * Asclepius - Asclepio (Esculapio per la romanes), dio elinica de medica * Peleus - Peleo, eroe mital elinica, fio de Eaco e Endeis, frate de Telamon e padre de Acile. * Endeis - Endeis, (EL Ενδηίς), sposa de Eaco e madre de Peleo e Telamon * Telamon - Telamon, fio de Eaco e Endeis e frate de Peleo. El ia viaja con Jason como un argonauta. * Calliope - Caliope, musa de bonparla e epica, madre de Orfeo e Lino. * Orpheus - Orfeo, musiciste, poesiste e profeta, el ia vade a enferno per atenta sin susede reprende sua sposa Euridice. * Megara - Megara, fia de Creonte, re de Tebas, e de Euridice, sposa de Heracle. * Polynices - Policine, fio de Edipo e Iocasta. Maldiseda par sua padre, el ia mori lutante contra sua frate Eteocle per la controla de Tebas. * Eteocles - Eteocle, fio de Edipo e Iocasta. Maldiseda par sua padre, el ia mori lutante contra sua frate per la controla de Tebas. * Antigone - Antigona?/Antigone?, fia de Edipo e sua sposa Iocasta, ci ia defia la re de Tebas, Creonte, par entera sua frate Polinice. : Me ia coreti tota la frases asta asi (me ia revade a la istoria per vide tua coretis) * Cadmus - Cadmo, re fenisia, fio de Agenor de Tiro. El ia es enviada per xerca sua sore Europa, e ia reveni con el, pos cuando Europa ia es saisida par Zeus. El ia fundi la site de Tebas e ia inventa la alfabeta elinica. * Pirithous - Piritoo (EL Πειρίθοος/Πειρίθους, ES Pirítoo, FR Pirithoos/Pirithoüs, IT Piritoo, PT Pirítoo) * Lapiths - Lapita(s), popla lejendal de Tesalia, ci ia abita en la Vale Peneo e la Monte Pelion. * Quirinus - Cirino/Cuirino? (ES Quirino, FR Quirinus, IT Quirino, PT Quirino) dio ci ia representa la Stato Roman. ** "Cuirino", como la otra parolas derivada de "qui-" latina (con eseta de "ci", cual veni tra franses). Simon * Hersilia - Hersilia, sposa de Romulo, el ia aida fini la gera entre romanes e sabines. * Daedalus - Dedalo, artisan destrosa ci ia fabrica la alas de Icaro. * Icarus - Icaro, fio de Dedalo, ci ia fuji de la labirinto de Criti volante con alas fabricada de plumas e sira, ma el ia vola tro prosima a la sol, cual ia fonde la sira, alora el ia cade e ia afoca en la Mar Ejeo. * Aegeus - Ejeo, padre de Teseo, fundor de la instituidas de Atina e un de la res prima de Atina. El ia dona sua nom a la Mar Ejeo. * Charon - Caronte, navetor de Hades ci transporta la spiritos de la mores tra la Rios Stix e Aceronte cual separa la mundo de la viventes e la mundo de la mores. * Psyche - Psice, personi de la spirito. * Penthesilea - Pentesilea, un rea de la amazonas e fia de Ares e Otrera. El ia aida la troianes en la Gera de Troia, do el ia es matada par Acile. * Pontos - Ponto, dio preolimpial de mar. Sposo de Talasa * Thalassa - Talasa, diva esensal de la mar e personi de la Mar Mediteraneo. Sposa de Ponto e madre de la Telcines, de la nimfa Halia e de la pexes. * Telchines - Telcines, abitores orijinal de la isola Rodos * Rhodos/Rhodus/Rhode (Ancient Greek: Ῥόδος or Ροδη) - Rode, diva maral, personi de la isola de Rodo. Fia de Posedon e Halia e sposa de la dio Helio. * Arpia, un monstro con testa de fem e corpo, alas e garas de avia xasante. * Otrera - Otrera, rea de la Amazonas. Fia de Euro e sposa real de Ares e madre de Hipolita, Antiope, Melanipe e Pentesilea. * Hippolyta - Hipolita, fia de Ares e Otrera. Famosa per sua sintur majiosa, cual Hercule ia debe prende en sua taxe nove. * Antiope - Antiope, un amazon, saisida par Teseo cuando Heracle ia atenta prende la sintur de sua sore Hipolita. * Melanippe - Melanipe, un amazon. * Penthesilea - Pentesilea, un amazon ci ia aida la troianes en sua gera contra la aceanes. * Boreas - Boreas, venta de norde * Eurus - Euro, venta de este * Notos- Noto, venta de sude * Zephirus- Zefiro, venta de ueste * Erinyes - Erinias, divas de venja. Los es tre sores: Alecto (on manteni la -CT- como con Electra), Megera e Tisifone. * Clio - Clio, musa de istoria * Oreads - Oreadas (como oceanidas), nimfas ci proteje la montes. Los difere entre se par sua abita. * Themis - Temis, titan fema elinica. El es la personi de la ordina divin, justia, lege e costum. * Argo - Argo, barcon en cual Iason e la argonautes ia naviga de Iolco a Colchis per retrae la Lana Oro. * Calypso - Calipso, un nimfa ci ia abita sur la isola Ogigia, do el ia deteni Odiseo per sete anios. * Nerites - Nerite (EL Νηρίτης, ES Nerites, IT Nerito, PT Nérites), fio de Nereo e Doris e frate de la Nereidas. * Nereus - Nereo, fio la plu vea de Ponto e Gaia, padre de la Nereidas e Nerite. * Nereids - Nereidas, la sincodes fias de Nereo e Doris, sores de Nerite. * Phorcys - dio primeval de la mar, fio de Ponto e Gaia. * Moirai/Moerae - Moiras, personis de destina, los ia controla la filo de vive de cada mortal. Los ia es tre: Cloto, Lacesi e Atropo. * Maia - Maia, un de la Pleiades. El ia es fia de Atlas e Pleione e madre de Hermes. * Titan, cada de la divines de Elas antica ci ia presede la olimpianes: Los ia es 12: Mnemosine, Tetis, Teia, Febe, Rea, Temis e Oceano, Hiperion, Ceo (EL Κοῖος ES/IT Ceo FR Céos PT Ceos), Crono, Crio e Iapeto (EL Ἰαπετός) * Naiads - Naiades, nimfas de acuas dulse. * Clio - Clio, musa de istoria * Euterpe - Euterpe, musa de musica * Urania - Urania, musa de astronomia * Thalia - Talia, musa de comedia. Fia de Zeus e Mnemosine. * Polymnia - Polimnia, musa de poesia e imnos santa. Fia de Zeus e Mnemosine. * Melpomene - Melpomene, musa de trajedia. Fia de Zeus e Mnemosine. * Terpsichore - Terpsicore, musa de dansa e coro. Fia de Zeus e Mnemosine. * Erato - Erato, musa de poesia de ama. * Potamoi - Me no sabe como tradui esta. En espaniol, on parla de Oceánides (Oceanids) e Oceánides per tradui la Potamoi. En frases los usa dieux fleuves. ** La parola elinica sinifia "Rios". Cada rio ia es asosiada con sua dio, donce on pote nomi la dios "la Rios". O "la dios de rio". Simon * Delphi - Delfi, santeria antica famosa, de cual sua oraculo ia es consultada sur desides importante tra la mundo clasica antica. La elinicas ia regarda Delfi como la sentro de la mundo. ** La nom elinica es plural, ma me acorda ce la singular "Delfi" es plu oportun per nos. Simon * Rios, dios de la rios en la mitolojia elinica. Los es la 3000 fios de OCeano e sua sposa Tetis e es frates de la Oceanidas. * Phorcys - Forcis, dio primeval de la mar, fio de Ponto e Gaia. * Melanipe, un amazon. Alga dise ce el ia es asasinada par Telamonte. Matematica * Radicand - Radicando (ES radicando FR radicande IT radicando), la numero de cual la radis cuadral es esente considerada. *: 3 es la '''radicando' en la espresa \sqrtn{3} .'' ** Si, como ja "dividendo". Simon * divisibility - dividablia? divisiblia? La propria de es dividable par un intero esata ** Dividablia. Simon * Greatest common divisor ** La dividente comun masima. Simon * Least common multiple ** La multiple comun minima. Simon Mitolojia * Lupercal - Lupercal, la cava locada en la pede sude-ueste de la Colina Palatino en Roma. Ala Romulo e Remo ia es trovada par la lupo fema e los ia es tetida asta cuando los ia es salvada par la pastor Faustulo. * Faustulus - Faustulo - pastor ci ia trova la jemelos Romulo e Remo tetida par la lupo fema en la Colina Palatino. El e sua fema Acca Larentia ia eleva la enfantes. * Acca Larentia - Aca Larentia, sposa de Faustulo. Los ia eleva Romulo e Remo pos cuando sua sposo ia trova la enfantes con la lupo fema. * Janus - Jano, dio de la comensa, la portes, la traversas, la tempo, la pasajes e la finis. * Helen - Helena, rea de Sparta, sur ci on ia dise ce el es la fem la plu bela en la mundo. Sposida con la re Menelao, el ia es saisida par la prinse Paris de Troia pos cuando la diva Afrodita ia promete ce ela va ama elo pos la judi de Paris. Esta ia comensa la gera de Troia. El ia es fia de Zeus e Leda. * Penelope - Penelope, sposa de Odiseo, ci es conoseda par sua fida a Odiseo cuando el ia es asente, an con tota sua corteores. * Telemachus - Telemaco, fio de Odiseo e Penelope. * Laertes - Laerte, un argonauta ci ia partisipa en la xasa de la senglar calidonian. Padre de Odiseo e Ctimene, spos de Anticlea. * Iphigenia - Ifigenia (EL Ἰφιγένεια, iː.pʰi.ɡé.neː.a), fia de la re Agamemnon e la rea Clitemnestra, prinsesa de Micene. * Menelaus - Menelao, re de Sparta, spos de Helena e fio de Atreo e Aerope. El ia gida la soldatos spartan, su sua frate major Agamemnon, en la gera de Troia. * mirmidones (la), un de la tribus ci ia acompania Acile, sua re, a la gera de Troia. Seguente la mito, los ia es creada par Zeus de un colonia de formicas. * Ladon - Ladon, dragon con forma de serpente encargada a proteje la pomas orosa de la Jardin de la Hesperides. * Troilus - Troilo, fio de la re Priamo e Hecuba, prinse de Troia. Sua destina ia es liada a acel de la site e, par esta, Acile ia mata el. * Adrasteia - Adastrea, nimfa critica, fia de Meliseo, encargada a cura Zeus enfante en secreta per proteje el de sua padre Crono. * Antenor - Antenor, conselor de la re Priamo en la gera de Troia. * Laernean Hydra - Idra de Lerna, un serpente con multe testas cual ia recrese si on ia talia los a via. Fia de Tifon e Ecidna, Hercule ia mata el con la aida de sua sobrin Iolao. * Danaus - Danao, re de Libia. Fundor de la site de Argo. El ia es fio de la re Belo de Egipte e de la naiade Aciroe. * Achiroe - Aciroe, fia de la dio-rio Nilo e sposa de Belo. Madre de Danao e Egipto/Egipte (Esce nos nomi el como la pais o nos crea la nom per la person mitolojial? ** Me no comprende tua demanda. A cual pais tu refere? Simon *** Egipte **** A! pardona mea stupidia. Aegyptus = Egipto. Simon * Abderus - Abdero, el ia aida Hercule en sua taxe oto e ia es matada par la cavalos fema de Diomede. * Amphitryon - ???, (EN Amphitryon FR Amphitryon ES Anfitrión IT Anfitrione PT Anfitrião CA Amfitrió), jeneral teban ci ia salva Tebas de la volpe teumesian. Sposo de Alcmena, madre de Hercule. * Cupid - Cupido, dio roman de ama. Coresponde a la dio elinica Eros. * Alcimede - Alcimede, madre de Iason e Promaco e sposa de Eson. * Damysus/Damysos - Damiso (EL Δάμυσος), la jigante la plu rapida. * Panacea - Panacea (EL Πανάκεια) diva de sania * Amphitrite - Amfitrite (Αμφιτρίτη), diva maral e sposa real de Posedon. * Benthesikyme - Bentesicime (Βενθεσικύμη), fia de Posedon, ci ia abita en Itiopia * Brizo - Brizo, (Βριζώ), diva padronal de la marinores, ci ia envia sonias predisente * Ceto - Ceto (Κῆτώ), diva de la periles de la mar e de la monstros maral * Cymopoleia - Cimopoleia (EL Κυμοπόλεια), un fia de Posedon sposida con la jigante Briareo. * Delphin - Delfin (Δελφίν), la gidor de la delfines. Posedon ia pone el en la sielo como la constela Delfin. * Eidothea - Eidotea (Ειδοθέα), nimfa maral presidente e fia de Proteo * Gorgons - Gorgon(es) (Γοργόνες), en la disionario apare traduida como "arpia" ma me crede ce nos ta debe cambia car la arpias es diferente. ** Euryale - Euriale ** Medusa - Medusa ** Stheno - Steno